


Making Plans

by Inkyrius



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Japanese Culture, M/M, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/pseuds/Inkyrius
Summary: Kaiba's never celebrated Halloween before. Yugi intends to change that.





	Making Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [higuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/higuchi/gifts).



“Seriously?” Yugi had heard his boyfriend the first time, but he was still having trouble wrapping his mind around the idea. “You’ve never even dressed up for Halloween?”

“Of course not.” Kaiba sounded thoroughly unimpressed by the very idea. “We’re not American, there’s no point.”

“Yeah, but the costumes are still fun.” Yugi grinned mischievously. “You can’t say you don’t like dressing up. I’ve seen your wardrobe. And once you’re dressed up, you can hang out with your friends and watch scary movies and eat too much candy.”

“You’re doing a terrible job of convincing me,” Kaiba said.

“Come on! It’ll be a party, so it’s not like you have to talk to anyone. You just have to stand around and look good, and you’re already great at that.” Yugi made his best puppy dog eyes. “Everyone will be on their best behavior.”

Kaiba snorted. “Ah yes, Halloween is well known for people on their best behavior.”

“It’s not like you have other plans, right? Since you apparently hate Halloween and fun.”

“I intend to work that evening, because October 31st isn’t a national holiday.”

“You see? Boring.” Yugi sighed dramatically, but Kaiba remained unmoved. “Okay, how about a compromise. We can carve pumpkins together as decorations, and then you can show up for half an hour before making your excuses and leaving us to talk about you behind your back.”

Kaiba couldn’t quite suppress a laugh. “How is that a compromise? Now you’re asking me to do even more. We both know I would have left after half an hour anyway.”

Yugi paused, a calculating look in his eye. “Are you going to make me rock-paper-scissors for this? Because I will.”

Kaiba knew he was being baited, but he still felt himself getting drawn in. “Don’t tell me you believe in some heart of the fist that will lead you to victory.”

“Nope! Just good old-fashioned luck.” Yugi smiled innocently, and Kaiba knew he’d already lost.

The game played out exactly as he’d expected. Yugi’s eyes were comically wide at his victory, as if this wasn’t the inevitable outcome. Kaiba tried not to look too happy about it, but he didn’t exactly mind the prospect of spending some more time with Yugi. “Fine,” he said. “But I’m buying the pumpkins. If we’re doing this dumb holiday, we’re doing it right.”

Yugi nodded. He’d long ago accepted that his boyfriend could and would spend ridiculous amounts of money on minor things for his sake. It wasn’t worth arguing over. Instead, he got onto his tiptoes to kiss Kaiba gently. “Thank you,” he said as they broke apart.

“Mm-hmm.” Kaiba ignored the way his heart still raced at even such a simple show of affection. He occupied himself with logistics instead. On top of the pumpkins, he’d still need to obtain a costume of some sort. He’d want to talk to Mokuba to get an idea of what the others might wear. If Kaiba was getting dragged into going, he was going to show everyone else up by just enough to make it seem unintentional. Not that that was hard, with this crowd.

That could wait, though. His boyfriend was still right in front of him, and Kaiba intended to make the most of that.


End file.
